shadowportfandomcom-20200213-history
Lument System
The Lument System is the sixth system humanity colonized. It has 1 star and 12 planets, of which 6 are habitable and 5 have been Terraformed. The Lument System is the home system of both the aether and the prometheans. Caecus The first planet of the Lument system. A lifeless world with a surface so dark it absorbs almost all light that hits it, making it nearly invisible to the normal eye. : Main Article: Caecus Apollo The second planet of the Lument system. Originally a scarred, lifeless world that was overlooked for terraforming it was later returned to as the technology advanced. : Main Article: Apollo Prometheus The third planet of the Lument system. A younger world with a large amount of volcanic activity and rich in minerals. An ancient animar facility located on the surface is the origin site of prometheans. : Main Article: Prometheus Eos The fourth planet of the Lument system. Closest neighbor to the planet Etheria, Eos was established as a consulate for humanity to meet, and treat with the aether. : Main Article: Eos Etheria The fifth planet of the Lument system. This gas planet is the homeworld of the aether. It is home to many of the crystalline satellite cities that the aether call home and is still the center of their civilization. : Main Article: Etheria Halcyon The sixth planet of the Lument system. Halcyon is a vibrant garden world, and considered one of the true gems of the outer systems. : Main Article: Halcyon Aura The seventh planet of the Lument system. A planet with a thicker atmosphere, the particles in the sky catch much of the light causing the planet to appear to have a glow of its own when viewed from space. : Main Article: Aura Lux The eighth planet of the Lument system. Named after its proximity to the gas worlds of the system, the lights of the gas giants can even be seen during the day from Lux's surface. : Main Article: Lux Hyperion The ninth planet of the Lument system. The largest of the gas worlds in the Lument system, Hyperion is so bright as to almost be considered a second sun. The golden gases that swirl over its surface hide the wealth of heavy minerals below. : Main Article: Hyperion Illuster The tenth planet of the Lument system.This planet actually shares an orbit with Hyperion, moving at the other end of the ring. : Main Article: Illuster Boreas The eleventh planet of the Lument system. A gas planet with a constantly shifting atmosphere of gas, the volatile mix leads to eruptions that expel gases out of the planets atmosphere and leave radiant trails behind it as it moves through its orbit. : Main Article: Boreas Vitrum The twelfth planet of the Lument system. A near earth-size planet, the icy surface of this world reflects the many lights of the system and makes it appear as glass. : Main Article: Vitrum Category:Systems Category:Universe Category:Locations